Goode experience
by dld567
Summary: when Percy, Nico and Thalia a famous band called Young, Wild and Free go to Goode High... i don not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I could hear the crowd but I couldn't see it because the curtain was closed. Standing next to me on my right is Thalia Grace, guitarist, Thalia has pitch black, spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She had her usual Goth look. Standing next to me on my left is Nico Di-Angelo, **(is that how you spell it?)** drummer. He has messy brown hair and brown eyes; he was wearing his favorite pair of jeans and plain black shirt. Me? I am Percy Jackson, lead singer; I have black messy hair and sea green eyes. I was wearing my favorite green shirt and black jeans.

The curtain opens and I am blinded by the light. "How's everybody doing!?" I scream into the mic, I am instantly answered by the crowd cheering. "Tonight we are going to sing a few new songs of ours." I told the crowd. Thalia swings her guitar around onto her stomach and Nico walks over to his drums, I grabbed the mic.

After singing Breakeven, For the first time and up all night we said goodbye and walked off stage waving.

"That was awesome!" screamed Nico as he jumped around our dressing room. He is always pumped up after a show.

Our band is called Young, Wild and Free (YWF) because Nico is younger than me and Thalia, Thalia is wild and I am free because I hate being in one room for too long.

"Awesome show," our manager, Will, said as he walked in, "I heard that you had something you wanted to ask me?" wow straight to the point.

"Ya, we were… um… wondering if … uh… we could maybe go to school?" I stuttered. Will stared at me for a few seconds before nodding, yes, slowly. "Here's the catch… the school is in New York." I said it fast.

"NEW YORK!" Will screamed standing up.

"Ya, my mom said we could stay with her and go to Goode High." I said calmly. You see I am 16 years old, Nico is 14 and Thalia is 16 almost 17. So we are supposed to be in high school but since we are a world famous band we have been home schooled all our lives. "Fine" Will said picking up his phone, "I`ll book the next flight there."

**Like it… good hate it… fine with me.**

**This is my first fanfic so tips r appreciated.**

**DD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people sorry it took so long to update… I promise to try and update faster next time! :P does it look like I own PJO? No? Didn't think so. And I also don't own the songs in this chapter.**

Chapter 2

Percy POV

We were standing in front of our new school Goode High on our first day, but it was the middle of term 1, and we were already late on our first day thanks to Nico. We were all excited because we had never been to real school before and even though I am famous the only real friends I have are Nico and Thalia.

"You ready for this?" asked Nico, I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Replied Thalia.

"Let's go," I said leading the way up the steps to the front door. We got to the office and got all the info we needed. The lady at the desk told us which room to go to and that someone in our class would show us around.

Nico is supposed to be two grades behind us but when we were home schooled he learnt the same stuff as us so he is just as smart as us.

We walked down the empty halls looking for room B2. We finally found it and I knocked softly. "Come in," I heard a man's voice call. I pushed the door open and instantly heard whispers of "Young, wild and free!" "Is that them?" and countless others. "Sorry we're late sir, this one," I said pointing at Nico, "had trouble getting up this morning." He chuckled.

"Well, my names Mr Burner. Take a seat wherever and please tell us your names and where you are from."

We walked over to the only 3 empty seats left which happen to be next to each other. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. When we got to the desks we stayed standing. "I'm Percy Jackson, I am from right here in New York and I am 16 years old," I recited.

"I am Thalia Grace, I am from San Fran and I am 16."

"Nico di Angelo reporting for duty. I am from Cali and I am 14," Nico said while saluting. I rolled my eyes. I heard Thalia snort. "Oh yes you're that band aren't you?" asked the teacher.

"Young, wild and free in the flesh!" said Nico, I face palmed at his stupidness.

"Can I have your autograph?!" some random girl screamed. I blushed. I was about to answer her but I was saved by the bell. Everyone left the class room including me, Thalia and Nico. We got through the first two classes (Math and Geography) and now it was time for music class, I walked into the classroom with Thalia and Nico following me, we found seats at the back and sat down. The teacher walked in and started to take register but she stopped when she got to our 3 names. "Can Percy, Nico and Thalia please come up front." It wasn't a question it was a demand. We slowly walked up there together. "Sing a song please." Said the teacher. I sighed and nodded to Nico and Thalia. We got in position. "Um… this is a new song we wrote a few days ago. You are the first people to ever hear it," I told the class. A few kids pulled out phones to record it.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror

Why am I doing this to myself?

Losing my mind on a tiny error

I nearly left the real me on the shelf

No, no, no, no, no

Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart

Tears don't mean you're losing Everybody's bruising

Just be true to who you are

Who you are, who you are,

who you are Who you are,

who you are, who you are,

Who you are, who you are, who you are

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?

I forgot what to do to fit the mold,

yeah The more I try the less it's working,

yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause everything inside me screams

No, no, no, no, no

Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart

But tears don't mean you're losing Everybody's bruising

There's nothing wrong with who you are

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows like boom

Just go and leave me alone

Real talk, real life, good luck, good night With a smile,

that's my home, that's my home,

no No, no, no, no, no

Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart

Tears don't mean you're losing Everybody's bruising

Just be true to who you are

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

As soon as we finished the room was dead silent. Then everyone started to clap and cheer.

The bell went; finally lunch! I practically ran out of there. I was hungry! The moment we stepped into the cafeteria whispers broke out. We walked calmly towards the line for food and we all got pizza. When we were looking for a place to sit, a lot of sluty looking kids called for us to sit with them. We ignored them and walked to sit at the only normal looking table. As soon as we sat down everyone at the table looked at us and gasped, I finally got a good look at everyone; there were 3 brunet boys, a girl with brown hair and a girl with blond hair. The blond caught my eye; she had a perfect tan and the most amazing grey eyes. I instantly fell in love. A boy with fuzzy brown hair finally said, "You can't sit with us!"

"And why is that?" asked Thalia, raising an eyebrow. The same boy spoke up again, "It's not that we don't want you to sit here, it's just that we are not populars!"

"So," I said shrugging. They just stared at us.

"Look the thing is… we don't want to sit with any of those sluts!" exclaimed Nico. Me and Thalia nodded. "In that case," said the brown haired girl, "I'm Piper, that's Annabeth," she said pointing at the blond, "that's Grover," the frizzy hair brunet boy, "and that's Travis and Conner," she finished pointing to the other two boys. They looked alike. They must be brothers.

We started to eat while getting to know each other better. Annabeth seemed really fun to hang out with and the more I talked to her the more I fell in love.

Suddenly our music teacher walked on to the stage in the cafeteria, "Hi kids, as you might have heard we got 3 new students today," she said, "and as you might know they are also famous singers. And I was thinking that they could come up and sing a song for us!" she hopefully looked over at us. Everyone in the room cheered. I groaned but stood up followed by Nico and Thalia. When we got on to the stage and walked over to our instruments I mouthed Price Tag to Nico and Thalia, they both nodded.

Nico started the beat on the drums and Thalia soon came in on the guitar. I started to sing.

_LINE BREAK_

RING. RING. RING.

Finally the end of the day! I walked towards my car with Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. We had invited Annabeth to hang out at our place (my mom's house) and she had agreed. We all hopped into my car (me and Annabeth up front, Nico and Thalia in the back). As soon as I started to drive home, I turned on the radio; Some nights by FUN came on. I, of course, sung along but what surprised me was that Annabeth started to sing too, and damn was she good! Me and her sung the song together, harmonizing perfectly together, when we finished Nico and Thalia were staring at us in awe. "You are like made for each other!" Thalia said excitedly, I blushed. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing like that." I said to Annabeth.

"I'm not that good." We stared at her in shock.

"Yeah your right, you're not that good… your frickin amazing!" she blushed and looked away.

I pulled up at the apartment. We walked up to the front door and I pushed it open. Mom was still at work so we walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Annabeth was looking around with interest, "it's not much, but its home," I said truthfully.

"It's fantastic!" she replied. I smiled.

I pulled out my phone and looked through twitter, of course being famous; I have a lot of followers. I finally came to something I had posted earlier saying that I would do a twitcam **(is that how u spell it?) **at 4:15pm, oh crap I thought as my head shot up to look at the clock; 4:00pm. I shot up from my seat rushing to my bed room; I grabbed my laptop and ran back into the living room, getting some confused looks from Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. "I promised to do a twitcam." I told them simply while setting it up, I started the twitcam. "Hey everyone," I said noticing that I already had 5000 viewers, "so today was started high school here in New York. It was really weird but fun. This is a friend from school," I told the camera pointing the camera at Annabeth who simply smiled and waved. "I don't really have anything planned, so send me some dares or questions." I told the viewers (now 10,000) immediately lots of comments flew in. "ok this one says 'sing part of a song you have been working on' well today in math class, which was really boring by the way, I wrote a few lines, here they are: Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin' Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin' She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday. Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look okay? I say When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing; Just the way you are." **(just the way you are-Bruno Mars not mine) **I finished and looked over at Nico, Thalia and Annabeth to ask their opinions, but they were already staring at me. "That was AMAZING!" Annabeth spoke up first.

"Thanks."

"You should finish it someday." I nodded. I looked at the next dare. "Ok, this one says 'sing a duet with someone else in the room'." I looked over at Annabeth with pleading eyes; she sighed and walked over to sit next to me, I swear I stopped breathing for a few seconds when our arms touched, we were siting REALLY close.

"What song?"

"Some Nights by FUN." I replied. She nodded. We sang it perfectly, our voices harmonising really well together. After we finished Nico and Thalia were clapping. I took a bow. Comments flew in tell us how good our voices were together. We did a few more dares and then said our goodbyes and I cut the camera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long but here is the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Guess what! EXAMS ARE OVER! Yay party!**

**One of my school friends likes Percy Jackson and also writes fanfics so can you check out his fanfics plz? His username is:**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

Since Annabeth told me that I should finish the song, I have been doing nothing else. Right now I am sitting on my bed, guitar on my knee, writing the last few lines of the song. But I had one problem: I couldn't get the end right! No matter what I tried I just couldn't get it. 'Maybe if I sing what I have so far I will get the last lines' I thought to myself.

While I was singing I couldn't help but think about Annabeth; every single word in that song was written about her, her hair, her eyes, everything. I thought about how when she smiles the whole world stops and stares… wait, that's it! I finally finished the song! I sang it over once more and was so immersed in the song I didn't notice Thalia standing in the doorway. When I finished she clapped. "It's about Annabeth, isn't it?" dang it how did she know! "I see the way you look at her," Thalia told me, I blushed but nodded, there is no point in trying to hide it from Thalia. "So tell her, I know that you are still hurt after-" I flinched, "-ummm what happened a few years ago, and I know that you swore that you would never love again, but I see the way you look at her," she told me. 'So tell her' the words rang through my head, But how? Then it came to me, I'll sing her the song! Ya that's perfect.

-LINE BREAK -

It's been two weeks since I finished the song but I haven't got the guts to sing it to her yet, I am still afraid to get emotionally or physically close to people, but the more time I spend with her the more I fall in love, which made me more desperate to sing her the song.

Annabeths POV

Why hasn't he asked me out yet? Can't he tell that I like him? Maybe he's scared to ask me out? Does he think I don't like him? But that stupid because I do like him! Can't Percy tell that I like him?

RING RING RING

Finally the end of the day! I packed up my books and started to walk towards the main doors when Percy came running towards me, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hey Annabeth," he said flashing his perfectly gorgeous smile at me, " I was wondering… ummmm… if you maybe… uhhhhh… want to go grab a coffee or something?" I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach.

"Ya sure," I said a smile creeping onto my face. The drive to Starbucks was in comfortable silence. When we finally got there Percy held open the door for me and we walked up to the counter. "One latte please," Percy told the guy behind the counter.

"Make that two," I told him. He just nodded. Once we got our drinks we sat down at a table near the window. "So Annabeth," Percy said breaking the silence, "tell me about you're self." I thought for a minute then finally said, "my full name is Annabeth Alex Chase **(I so made that up)** I have an older brother called Malcolm he is 18 years old. When I was 3 my dad and mom split up, my mom didn't have the time to look after me and Malcolm so my dad took us, when I was 6 my dad remarried to a lady called Suzan **(I forget her name)** and they had twins called Bobby and Matthew who are 9 years old. My favorite colour is grey and I hate dresses." I told Percy.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well… there's not much to tell really… I have a step dad called Paul, and my favorite colour is blue." He told me, I could tell that he wasn't telling me everything but I didn't ask. Little did we know that the paparazzi were in the bush taking pictures of the whole thing. We talked for another 30 minutes before we decided to go home. Percy drove me home and when we pulled up at my house he walked me up to the front door. I turned to him before knocking and said, "Thanks for the coffee Perce."

"Ya no problem," he answered back as I knocked on the door knowing that Malcolm would answer. I was right because Malcolm answered the door and pulled me in for a hug saying, "I thought you got kidnapped!" I pulled back from the hug and raised an eyebrow at him before saying bye to Percy and then watching him walk to his car and drive away.

When I turned back to Malcolm I saw that he was smirking at me, I blushed, "we're just friends," I told him, Malcolm just walked away laughing.

-LINEBREAK-

**Percy's POV**

"So," said the interviewer, Rick, "how is you're new school?" Right now we are at an interview.

"It's amazing and everyone there is so nice," Nico told him.

"We are running out of time but I have one last question for Percy," I looked at him and nodded, he pointed to a picture of me and Annabeth sitting at the little table in Starbucks talking, "who is this?" he asked.

"That is a friend from school," I told him.

He looked a little disappointed by my answer but said, "that's all the time we have, see you next week!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Last update I forgot to put the name of the account of the kid in my class… well sorry but I forgot his username… OPPS! :P**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick and therefore do not own these characters… I also don't own any of the songs…**

**Thalia's POV**

It's been a month since the interview and everyone is still talking about the picture of Percy and Annabeth. I don't know why they don't get together already! It's so obvious that they like each other. I know Percy swore that he would never love again after- well that's not my story to tell. They are just so perfect for each other. I'm gonna go talk to Percy about it…

I knocked on Percy's bedroom door and heard his voice say, "Come in!" I slowly pushed the door open and walked into his brightly lit room. His walls are painted blue and his bed sheets are blue as well. "Hey," I said. He looked up from his homework and smiled at me as he gave a small wave of his hand, "I need to talk to you," I told him. He set down his pen and nodded his head as if saying 'go on'.

"Ok… so I know what happened with Rachel." He flinched, "a few years back hurt you, but Perce, you need to move on! Rachel is never going to come back… Rachel can never come back! I know you are still hurt from her, but Annabeth is perfect for you! You two are made for each other! I know you swore you would never love again, but this is your chance, Perce, your chance to have a happy ending!" He looked up from his hands and his eyes were red from trying not to cry.

"WOW that was deep!" I turned around to see Nico standing in the doorway, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but for once she's right, Percy." Percy froze and then suddenly stood up.

"You guys are right!"

"Of course we are!"

Percy grabbed his guitar and ran out the room, down the stairs and out the door.

**Percy's POV**

I grabbed my guitar and raced out the door. They were right! I raced down the street, guitar in hand, letting my feet carry me. After a few blocks of running and getting weird looks I finally stopped in front of a house I had come to know well; Annabeth's house. I jumped up the steps to the front door and knocked, praying that it was Annabeth who answered. Unfortunately it was Malcolm who answered the door. He took one look at me before turning around and screaming into the house, "Annabeth, Percy is here!" then walked away. A few seconds later Annabeth walked up to the door, as soon as she saw me she said, "Whoa, what happened to you!" I can't blame her for asking that because I was a mess. My hair was a disaster, my face was red from all the running and I was panting hard. "Here, come in, you can have some water, you look like you're about to die." We walked into the kitchen and she got me a glass of water. "Soooooo… um…. I don't mean to sound rude… but why are you here?" Oh right, reality hits hard, my palms start sweating and my heart races.

"Oh… umm… ya that, there is something I have been wanting to tell you… and I am going to tell you in the best way I can." I picked up my guitar and started to play the song.

**Stereo hearts:**

"My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Gym Class Heroes baby!

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?

If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks

I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that

'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand

Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)

Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)

And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mixtape your friends make

You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand

Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)

Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)

I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo."

When I finished the song I looked up at her face and I couldn't figure out what her expression was. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that… I really like you, but I don't know how you feel abo-" I was suddenly aware of how close we were, ours noses are almost touching. I'm not sure who closed the gap, but that's what happened and it felt amazing. When we pulled away we were still standing really close to each other, she looked up into my eyes and whispered, "I like you too," before closing the gap again. I heard someone cough behind us and we pulled away from the kiss blushing, I looked behind me and saw that it was Malcolm; I felt my face heat up even more and snuck a glance at Annabeth who, at this point, was tomato red.

"Umm… Hi."

**Ugghhh sorry it took so long to update!**

**DD**


End file.
